This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 72497/2000 filed in Korea on Dec. 1, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for sucking up dust that floats in the air around the vacuum cleaner, caused by air discharged when the vacuum cleaner is used, and purifying the air.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for collecting extraneous matter such as dust by a strong suction force generated by the operation of a fan motor assembly, thus performing cleaning.
FIG. 1 is a side view showing a conventional vacuum cleaner, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along the line IIxe2x80x94II of FIG. 1.
In the conventional vacuum cleaner shown in FIG. 1, a suction head 2, an extension pipe 3, and a suction hose 5 are sequentially connected to a case 10 so that extraneous matter such as dust can be sucked in from the outside
A pair of wheels 7 are installed on both sides of the case 10 so that a user can easily move the vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 2, a collection chamber 11 that includes a dust filter bag 20, which collects extraneous matter such as dust, which is mixed with intake air, is located in the front part of the case 10. An apparatus chamber 13 that includes a fan motor assembly 30 which creates the suction force, and a cord chamber 14 in which a power cord 41 is wound, are located behind the collection chamber 11 such that the apparatus chamber 13 and the cord chamber 14 are separated from each other.
The collection chamber 11, the apparatus chamber 13, and the cord chamber 14 are separated from each other by partitions 10a, 10b, and 10c. A suction hole 12 is formed in the partition 10a between the collection chamber 11 and the apparatus chamber 13 so that air passing through the dust filter bag 20 can move toward the apparatus chamber 13.
Discharge channels 13a and 14a are respectively formed in the case 10 at the hind parts of the apparatus chamber 13 and the cord chamber 14 so that air discharged form the fan motor assembly 30 can be discharged to the outside of the case 10.
In the conventional vacuum cleaner that has the above structure, when the fan motor assembly 30 in the apparatus chamber 13 operates, extraneous matter such as dust included in outside air is sucked into the dust filter bag 20 through the suction head 2, the extension pipe 3, and the suction hose 5, by a suction force drawing air into the collection chamber 11 toward the apparatus chamber 13.
The air entering the dust filter bag 20 moves toward the apparatus chamber 13 by the continuous suction of the fan motor assembly 30. At this time, the extraneous matter such as dust, which is included in the air, is caught by the dust filter bag 20 to thus remain in the dust filter bag 20. The air that passes through the dust filter bag 20 is sucked toward the apparatus chamber 13 and is discharged to the outside of the case 10 through the discharge channels 13a and 14a. 
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner disturbs dust around the vacuum cleaner when the air filtered while passing through the dust filter bag 20 is discharged to the outside of the case 10 through the discharge channels 13a and 14a. Therefore, the user of the vacuum cleaner is considerably inconvenienced and cleaning efficiency deteriorates.
That is, when the vacuum cleaner is operated, filtered air is strongly discharged from the hind part of the vacuum cleaner disturbing air around the vacuum cleaner and causing dust and other extraneous matter spread over the floor and to float in the air. Therefore, the user of the vacuum cleaner and people around the vacuum cleaner are considerably inconvenienced.
Also, the disturbed extraneous matter such as dust can settle down on the floor again after cleaning is finished, thus deteriorating cleaning efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner for sucking up the dust that floats in the air around the vacuum cleaner, caused by air discharged when the vacuum cleaner is used, into a case, and purifying thus air, to thus reduce the inconvenience of a user and to improve cleaning efficiency.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a vacuum cleaner, including a case having a collection chamber including a filter for removing extraneous matter mixed with air sucked in through main suction channels and an apparatus chamber including a fan motor assembly for generating suction force and discharging intake air behind the collection chamber and a peripheral air suction device connected between the external surface of the case and the main suction channels or between the external surface of the case and the inside of the collection chamber in addition to the main suction channels, the peripheral air suction device for sucking up the air around the case.
The vacuum cleaner further includes an ejector connected between the discharge area of the fan motor assembly and the inside of the peripheral air suction device, for ejecting some of the air discharged from the fan motor assembly into the peripheral air suction device.